Axiom (Andrew Allen III)
"What is a hero? Most people see one line...either the line between good and evil, or the line between the law and chaos...a hero sees both lines and acts accordingly...i guess in that, i'm no hero. Just a guy with a cause." --Axiom History Axiom is the government program escapee turned vigilante. He wears a black and blue outfit mixed with military gear. His superpower is Molecular Manipulation. He operates out of Rocket City. His Military training conflicts with his upbeat nature and free spirit. Early Life Andrew was born to Andrew Allen Jr. and Cordelia Allen. Both of his parents were people exposed to the T-Gene, which gave many people super powers, before the Battle of the Gods. His father is a politician nicknamed "The Kingmaker" because it is believed any politician who hires him will win their election. His mother is a retired superhero named "Element X" who now works for the mayor of Rocket City. They ended up meeting multiple times as opponents and allies, but fell in love and got married. They only have one child, Andrew III. Since his birth, Andrew had always had his powers, but he never showcased his powers to anyone. He did however feel a sense of entitlement because of his powers. Since he was young, he would hang out with bad crowds of people, and he almost got into a lot of trouble, usually only being able to escape arrest due to his powers. He would rob stores and beat on people with his gang. His two best friends were two street kids named Tech and Dawn, the only two who didn't hang around him for his money. Everything change when the battle of the Gods happened. Andrew, along with Tech and Dawn were downtown before the battle of the gods happened. They had just gotten into a fight as a group because they both said they liked Dawn . When the battle happened, Tech was one of the many civilians killed during the battle. This left a strong impression on Andrew. He stopped hanging out with Dawn, and began to drink excessively. At some point, he was almost kicked out of his parents house. It wasn't until he was approached about the Superpowered Emergency Response Unit (S.E.R.U) that he began to change for the better. Time with S.E.R.U Andrew was on the brink of despair when he was approached by Captain Hideki "The Infiltrator" Satoshi who offered him a chance for reform and seeing no other options, Andrew accepted. Upon arrival, Andrew was informed about S.E.R.U's goal, to keep super powered individuals from becoming superheroes or supervillains and to keep meta-terrorists from using their weapons against the U.S. He was introduced to his team which included Dusk, The Harbinger, Tempest, Star Slinger, and KnightStar. The team began their training immediately, learning basic and advanced military tactics, and how to defeat different types of meta-humans. They completed this training in six months, a record time, with Andrew always placing second in every topic. After this they were each trained in specialties of their choosing; each was to choose a martial art, a weapon and a skill to become incredibly proficient in. Andrew decided to take two of each, believing that one just wasn't gonna cut it. He chose to become proficient in the Martial arts of Akido and Chinese Kempo, most dual weapons and bow hunting, and he chose to become skilled in tactics and coercion. The team then began to do missions. They'd travel across the country and even the world defeating terrorists and vigilantes alike. They'd defeat people such as abomination, the meta terrorist organization and others. They also came into contact with the assassins of the Order of the Lotus quite often as well. As a group, they performed well above expectations, but they were still so young. It left impressions on all of them. The government kept giving them harder and harder missions. The breaking point came in the middle of a mission where Dusk, who was the leader at the time, broke down and went against orders, leading the team into a trap and getting himself killed. This took a toll on the whole team, but Tempest '''took it the hardest, as her and Dusk had been in a relationship, much to the dismay of Andrew. Andrew was chosen to be the next commander and for a few more months, he executed his duties flawlessly, but the death of his friend and rival weighed heavily upon him. Realizing that he could no longer do this, Andrew went AWOL. He left and ended up back in Rocket City. Because S.E.R.U was not registered in any military anywhere, he was able to leave without becoming a wanted criminal. When he returned he realized that he needed to atone for his past actions, and that joining the already corrupt police or government wouldn't solve anything. He took it upon himself to use his powers and training to become a vigilante. '''Axiom: Not So Humble Beginnings Upon his return to Rocket City, Andrew wasted no time trying to create his heroic persona. Using his saved up money he bough an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. his first couple "missions" involved him hiring some thugs to and sneaking into known S.E.R.U sights and procuring technology and information to be used for his heroics. He took a high power computer, a suit container, some training equipment and eventually a Zeta beam tube so he could travel around the city. during this time, he reconnected with his family and remaining friends. His dad brought him into the political business, giving him a job as a serial staffer. He connected with his younger cousin Xavier and Friend of the same age, Brooke. After this, created his outfit. His first outfit had a cape and spandex; modeled after the heros of old. He was not thrilled by this appearance, but thought it a necessary evil to protect the city as a hero. His first outing, he stopped a store robbery that was happening in broad daylight. The perps were not impressed by his outfit and laughed, causing him to freeze them. His next couple of outings kept going wrong and public opinion of his actions started off very bad. Not knowing what to do, he confided in his two closest friends, Xavier and Brooke. He told them everything that had happened to him and his new persona. They told him that the cities villains werent of the random street thug mentality, and that the city didnt need a hero, it needed a protector. It was here that he decided to be his own hero. He lost the cape and upgraded his old S.E.R.U. armor. On his next outing, he ran into the same thugs commiting the same crime. They laughed at him this time, but this time he was prepared. He defeated them thoroughly, so that they'd never feel the need to commit a crime again. The people around him stood in shock, but he told them that he wasn't hero, but he wasn't a villain either. Axiom Vs. The Conduit After getting his bearings, Axiom became a well known phenomena in Rocket City. People were very opinionated about him, people either like him or hate him. He dealt with mostly thugs, but he found that the majority of the people he fought were working for the mobs and kept getting free due to the mobs connections. This didnt bother him though, as he was barely breaking a sweat against the non-superpowered individuals. This would change very soon. He received a alarm from the bank that was being robbed. He thought of it as a normal day and went in unprepared. He awakened shortly when he found out that his opponent also had powers and was cyphening off the attacks Axiom through at him. His opponent named himself the conduit. The conduit easily defeated Axiom, leaving him to be arrest. He was fortunately saved by Brooke and brought back to the HQ. He couldn't figure out why there was another powered being, and how to defeat him. He went home and ran into his father who informed him about the events of The Fallout, another catastrophic event that occurred before The Battle of the Gods. The event was how many meta-humans came to be, most likely including the conduit and, although unknown, Axiom. His father also went on to hint at a way to defeat the conduit. Andrew took this to heart and went out after the Conduit again. This time, he was robbing another bank. At first the battle seemed to be going similarly to the first, but this time, Andrew took with him his favorite knives from his S.E.R.U. days. Axiom knew that he couldn't attack the Conduit directly, but instead passed the energy through the blades, making them not pure energy. The conduit couldn't cyohen the energy anymore and was defeated with a knife through the shoulder. After this, Andrew talked with brooke and Xavier, saying that if there were meta's his fight was far from over. Axiom:Brain & Brawn Axiom vs Valkyrie Axiom: War on all fronts Axiom Cosa Nostra War Guardian Core Genesis Personality Axiom is talkative, easily bored and sometimes short tempered. He has a sense of humor that he does not try to hide. He is a friendly person who tries his best for the people around him. He's been described as "a hero you can get a beer with." His outward nature only hides the raging storm within his mind, as he is constantly troubled by his past actions. He believes he is not a hero, and that his actions are only to atone for the crimes hes committed in his past. As Andrew, he very similar to his Axiom persona. He has a lot of people around him, but very few friends. He considers anyone who gets close enough to him and doesn't leave a friend for life, and acts accordingly. Relationships Relationship with allies: Axiom and Andrew both have had many relationships throughout the years. Some have ended worse than others. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Molecular Manipulation: Axiom possesses the ability to manipulate molecules. His use of these abilities are very limited and using them for extended periods of time can drain him. He has been shown to use his powers in three ways: ** Ignite: Axiom can make molecules move at an accelerated rate, causing them to create friction and ignite. This creates fire or it can cause things to melt or disintegrate if a lot of energy is dispelled. Axiom can only use this power through a heat conductive medium, meaning he cannot shoot fireballs, but he can touch or punch things and create an explosive attack. ** Freeze: Axiom can make molecules move at a decelerated rate, causing them to lock in place. this creates ice. He can use this ability more freely than his ignite ability. He is able to create weapons and other inanimate objects using this ability. He prefers to make twin weapons (Broadswords, sai, or Escrima) or a Bow and arrows; These are the weapons he trained in while in S.E.R.U. The short coming of this ability is that his ice crafts are very fragile (When not charged with electricity) and can only be used within a certain radius of himself. ** Shock: Axiom can generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform integral particles on the quantum level. Abilities: * Peak Human Condition: Due to his time with the S.E.R.U, he is extremely well trained. His powers give him a very fit, and strong body that has been forged to be a superpowered person killing weapon. * Skilled Combatant: Axiom is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Axiom has training in military fighting techniques but due to his time in S.E.R.U he is a master of both Chinese Kempo and Akido, the two martial arts forms he decided to practice. * Weapon Proficiency: Axioms focus was on weapons while in S.E.R.U. He focused specifically on Dual weapons and Bow techniques. To that Extent, he has becomes extremely proficient with Broadswords, Sai, Twin Ninjato, Escrima, and Gun-Kata. He is also an expert marksman, able to do nearly impossible feats. * Tactician: '''Axiom possesses a very pragmatic and resourceful intellect; demonstrating a knack for improvisation during the heat of combat. Since Axioms ability can only harm once in direct contact with the intended target, he often relies on taking his opponents by surprise in order to gain the advantage. His tactical unpredictability and resourcefulness coupled with his almost bullet-time speed makes him a daring foe. * '''Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. When not able to scare or beat them into submission he can come up with a plan to defeat them indirectly. Weakness * Payment: '''As a full bodied contractor, Axiom has a payment though it is unclear what it is. * '''Human Body: he is only human, albeit a almost perfect one. He is limited by his body. He still requires food and sleep. * Magic: His suit was designed to fight crime. It is resistant to damage caused by impact and fire. It offers very little protection against magical attacks and mind altering abilities * Lack of communication skill: While he was on S.E.R.U he spent a lot of time working with his team. he did not need to talk to others. When he works with others as Axiom, he has trouble communicating his actions. Paraphernalia Equipment * Axiom's Suit: Axiom's costume is made of a version of the Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. Instead of a cape for stealth, the suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. Axiom's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. A caveat of this configuration can be exploited by capable fighters who are both fast and strong. * MedKit Weapons * Dual Knives: His trademark weapons are custom made dual knives on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his Fire and electricity. * Wire: In addition to using it with his knife, Axiom also uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end, which allows the wire to anchor to any object that it wraps around. Trivia